


Mystery Pill

by Midnightdescent



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Not really but it's Kenny so, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdescent/pseuds/Midnightdescent
Summary: Mysterion doesn't make mistakes often but when Kenny does he's forced to pay as well.Tonight Kenny makes a mistake.





	Mystery Pill

Mystery Pill

-

Kenny's life is one of balance. Balancing work and school, his natural nonchalance towards his family with his unshakable love for Karen and even his identity as friendly light hearted Kenny with his stern crime fighting alter-ego Mysterion.

It's strange to think between all his friends Eric is his favorite to have dinner with, something about hitting on Miss Cartman boldly enough to piss Eric off yet subtly enough that she remains none the wiser is near cathartic. And he's not just joking around when he says she's the best cook he knows, it very well may be true (besides Stan's dad but that is a whole different plane).

Also there's something fucking hilarious about looking Eric in the eyes and eating food from his table when they both know full well he's kicking The Coon's ass tonight. He makes sure to give Miss Cartman an extra long hug this time, just to rub a little salt on the wound in advance.

He thinks tonight would be fun, if it was Kenny going out and not Mysterion. Kenny's always liked to keep the two very separate, although he's become less strict about it overtime. It's hard to say why exactly, beyond the typical reasons someone tries to keep their hero identity secret. Perhaps he doesn't want to take claim to the clear depth and emotion Mysterion possesses, doesn't want his friends to see him that way. Kenny always liked to see himself as the friendly fun one of their group, angst was more of a Stan thing.

Tonight is not fun for Mysterion nor Kenny. This realization hits him pretty early in his rounds through town. He's on a rooftop observing some kind of rave from a distance, waiting to see how out of hand it'll get, when he's overwhelmed with some kind of heat throughout his body laced with a feeling that's all too familiar yet unlike any things he's ever felt before.

Mysterion recoils away from the edge, hand rising to clench his chest in a raw panic as he tries to figure out what it is he's feeling and why.

His answer comes sooner than expected in the form of a fat raccoon.

"Well well well-" The Coon says sinisterly to announce his completely unwanted presence. Mysterion is immediately ready to promptly tell The Coon to fuck off because wow if this isn't a bad time but he's cut off the second he starts to open his mouth.

"-I see the drugs I slipped into your food are taking effect."

Oh my god.

"You're fucking kidding me." Mysterion says, almost more bewildered than angry, literally who the fuck does that?

The Coon laughs at him in triumph, The Coon is a fucking moron. The Coon is about to get his ass kicked, or so Mysterion thought before another wave of irrepressible heat washed over him. He stumbles forward, allowing himself to kneel down as his legs turn to butter, whatever drug The Coon slipped into his food is unbelievably potent. Mysterion silently swears revenge.

"Oh how the mighty fall." The Coon sing songs, clearly delighted at his handy work. Mysterion can barley focus enough to stay angry, feeling too hot and, for fucks sake, horny.

"You put a fucking _aphrodisiac_ in my food???" Mysterion cries, voice coming out more like Kenny's than Mysterion's, a high pitch in comparison to the usual gruffness he feigns. The Coon smirks, holding his hands behind his back as he begins to stroll in a villainous circle around Mysterion.

"Yes that's right, you see I know your _true_ kryptonite, Mysterion. I know who you really are." The Coon says, voice calm and observant but not without his ever-standing smug undertone. Kenny is about to Mc'freakin' lose it. It's shit like this that makes him wish he'd been better at keeping his identity secret, that part of Kenny was never suppose to get in the way of Mysterion and yet he can already feel himself becoming a slave to his body, more aroused than angry, lewd images starting to override his already troubled mind.

And what the fuck kind of drug did Eric give him? He's never felt like this before, getting off has never felt so life or death and yet he's overcome with a sense of urgency and a horrible ache in his dick.

"Eric, what the fuck did you do!?" Kenny screams suddenly, red faced and glossy eyed. Eric takes a startled pause before slowly raising his finger in a corrective manner.

"First of all it's The Coon-" 

"-Do you even know what you gave me?! I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't get off!" Kenny yells over Eric's awkward insertion, voice reaching embarrassing highs in his distress. Eric's face says he has no idea what he gave him but his mouth makes no sound as he opens it only to close it again, raising a thoughtful hand to his chin as he consider his actions.

Kenny lets out a shrill cry as the painful ache grows too much to bare, unable to stop himself from reaching a hand down to hold his crotch, providing a momentary relief, his other hand covering his face in shame.

Eric jerks back in shock, shouting in a panic;

"Hey HEY, s-stop that!" But Kenny can't stop, shaking his head wildly in refusal and continuing to shamefully squeeze himself. Eric makes it blatantly clear things aren't going according to plan, face flushed, looking confused and embarrassed. 

"Fix. This." Kenny hisses, body shaking and unsatisfied. He'd take anything at this point, just to get some relief.

"No. Fuck-" Eric stammers, a mix of emotions passing over his face as he tries to find a solution to this unexpected turn of events.

Unfortunately, Eric realizes, he has about three options here and they all suck.

Option 1: stand around and do nothing like a fucking creep while Kenny masturbates and possibly cries (that'd be kind of ho-gay actually, pretty damn gay.)

Option 2: Leave Kenny to deal with his own shit and bare whatever act of revenge he was already going to take upon him with a bonus for ditching (yikes)

Option 3: Take responsibility for his mom's mistakes (it was her crazy ass pill so her fault) and help Kenny get off in spite of how gay it'd be.

The fuck to do.

His answer comes in the form of a very angry and suddenly empowered Kenny grabbing him by his collar, slamming him to the ground and leaning over Eric with a near animalistic sneer.

" _Fix. This._ " Kenny growls for the last time, voice husky with anger and arousal. 

What choice does Eric really have but to do what he says?

-

Despite all his demands no part of Kenny really expected Eric to help him unless he somehow had some kind of antidote to the aphrodisiac he slipped him, which now seems more realistic than the actual outcome.

Kenny sits back on his elbows, legs spread out to make room for Eric to crawl between them. His pants and underwear have been tossed to the side along with his utility belt, shoes and thankfully The Coon's bitch claws, none even within arms reach should they need them. But Kenny isn't planning on pulling any tricks and if Eric knows what's good for him neither is he. 

"You better be fucking grateful." Eric pants out before swallowing nervously. It's clear this is his first time sucking dick and a more sympathetic part of Kenny wishes he could help walk him through it but it's overridden by his literally painful need to get off so instead of allowing Eric to move at his own pace he thrust up towards him greedily, whining Eric's name in impatience.

"Fucking Christ, Kenny." Eric mumbles in a weak attempt to delay what's pretty much set in stone by now. He's gonna suck Kenny's dick.

It's not Kenny's first time receiving oral but man if it doesn't feel that way. Eric's mouth is just all too hot as he hesitantly takes him in, lips fat and soft around the tip of his dick. Just that little bit drives him crazy, beads of precum spouting from his aching cock making Eric recoil, Kenny cries out at the loss of contact.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Eric chants anxiously, only getting a moment to recompose himself before Kenny is desperately tugging him back down by his hair.

He takes it deeper this time, a wet heat engulfing Kenny and making him cry out helplessly as Eric begins to begrudgingly suck him off. Normally Kenny wouldn't be so willing to admit it even to himself but in truth he's thought about this before, got off to it even. To actually get his dick sucked by Eric though, he'd never thought it plausible.

It's so so good too, the repetitive suction making wet lewd noises on his dick. For all his reluctance Eric is clearly enjoying himself, working Kenny's cock like its a piece of candy. Kenny watches through heavy lidded eyes as Eric starts sliding his head in a bobbing motion, he's a natural, or maybe that's the drug talking.

It takes all the self control Kenny can muster not to just ravage Eric's mouth right then and there, instead he lets himself fall back with a soft thud, reaching an arm out to cover his face as he writhes and shakes in Eric's grasp. He feels so raw and helpless to the touch, already so close to cuming he can barley think. 

Eric hooks one of Kenny's legs over his shoulder to make more room as he becomes more eager and aroused. The blowjob gets twice as messy through the motion and Kenny wishes Eric could see himself, cum and spit dripping down his lips and hair a wild damp mess. Everything is so messy, so hot and perfect just to Kenny's liking and driving him to his peak without warning.

Cum spurts down Eric's throat nearly causing him to choke as he jerks back startled and a little pissed. Kenny decides against commenting on how hot Eric looks with cum leaking out of his mouth and down his chin and even a little in his hair, to busy coughing up cum to bitch about the fact that he's coughing up cum. He looks so damn annoyed and even through his haze Kenny is ready to make a joke of it but-

That awful heat comes over him once more, relentless. Despite logic or reasoning Kenny feels himself becoming hard again, the relief only temporary. He watches Eric eyes widen as his cock grows back to full length.

"You're fucking shitting me."

Kenny lets his head fall back again against his bunched up hood, groaning in frustration as well as his once again growing pain. 

"Fuck this." He mumbles, glaring at the sky with wet eyes. The whole situation is so fucking ridiculous he wonders if he's ever gonna forgive Eric even with how compliant he's been to his demands. 

"Tell me about it." Eric sighs, acting as if this wasn't 100% his doing as usual. But he looks good like this, Kenny can't help but to think as he admires the way Eric's usually well kept hair whisp and curls in cool night air.

"Fuck me." Kenny says breathlessly, before he can even think not to. Eric stops dead, locking his gaze to Kenny's in a wild mix of emotions. He flutters his eyes for moment looking at Kenny in bewilderment.

"I-I'm sorry-what?" 

But the words are already out there so although they weren't said intentionally Kenny refuses back down now. 

So he reaches up, pulling Eric face to face with him by that thick soft hair of his and repeats himself, taking care to enunciate each word.

" _Fuck. Me._ "

Kenny doesn't think either of them could've predicted the turn of events but here they are, two friends/rivals about to have fuck on the rooftop of some abandon clothing store neither have ever been to. He has no doubt Eric will say yes, it's been an eye opening experience to say the least.

"Fuck me." Eric whispers under his breath instead, before leaning in for a kiss he never planned. Kenny throws his arms around Eric's neck and kisses back like he's waited his whole life to do so, the two falling back with Eric over top of him. They kiss wild and needy, Kenny shoving his tongue into Eric's mouth with no restraint. 

There's something more intimate about the situation, as if just a kiss sparks to life something frighteningly deep or genuine even hidden beneath the surface of all this bullshit. But Kenny can't really focus on that with Eric's tongue down his throat and especially not with the way he's got him grinding on his knee, he blearily wonders when exactly Eric got hard but the thought is drowned out by his worsening (always always getting worse) arousal. Kenny breaks the kiss with a hint of regret.

"Ok seriously, like now." He pants, his hot breath visible in the cold dry air. Eric cusses under his breath but Kenny isn't able to make out what he's saying in his foggy state of mind so he just nods dumbly along and is a little startled when Eric leans over to get something off of Kenny's (or Mysterion's rather) utility belt. He doesn't realize what it is until Eric is pouring the slick liquid down his fingers.

Why Mysterion carries lube is a story for another day but let's just say The Coon learned about it the hard way some years ago, funny that he'd still remember after all this time.

Eric seems a little unsure pushing in his first finger but it goes easy, this being far from the first time Kenny's done this although he realizes now that it's been way too long. It's definitely the drug talking but he's starting to think maybe this is a blessing in disguise, he's getting laid after all, with a long time friend at that, something he's always low-key wanted to try. In his head it was always Kyle or Craig but under the influence this seems just as good.

The second and third finger slide in with little trouble, a comfortable fullness that makes Kenny breathe a sigh a sigh of relief although it does little to ease the strain on him. Eric seems to take this as motivation and slowly starts to slide them in and out of him, looking a little embarrassed at the lewd scene unfolding between them, man he should have seen himself earlier that was an especially vulgar sight Kenny would not soon forget. 

Kenny hums in dull pleasure as Eric works him open nice and careful, throat catching on a moan when he starts scissoring his fingers experimentally. His breath comes out in smokey huffs, hot in contrast to the cold night. Eyes still glossy as he looks to the sky, unable to comprehend what it is he's seeing (or feeling or thinking) with the pleasant and ever distracting stretch and pull of Eric's fingers.

Eventually when the faint pleasure isn't enough to override the restless need he just can't seem to get away from Kenny catches Eric's wrist weakly, bringing his prodding fingers to a halt.

"I think I'm good." He rasp out hazily before adding in the most annoying voice he can manage under these circumstances. "You're not that big anyway."

"Oh screw you, Kenny!" Eric snaps back, a knee jerk reaction. Kenny groans impatiently but can't help the smile tugging at his lips as he replies smugly;

"Yes _please._ "

Eric huffs, definitely to hold back a laugh Kenny thinks amusedly, and pulls his fingers out, the action making an especially lewd sound much to Kenny's excitement. It's even better followed by sound of Eric slicking himself up. Any other day he'd be doing that for him but that said Kenny also likes to think he'd be topping were the circumstances different. As they are now Kenny doesn't have the willpower to wet anyone's dick but maybe his own, little on stand up.

"-Jesus, Kenny." Eric grumbles as he lines his cock to Kenny's ass, as excited as he is nervous. Has he been talking this whole time? Kenny doesn't know anymore, laughing numbly in spite of himself before muttering a soft 'give it to me' in motivation, and give he does.

Kenny sighs in satisfaction as Eric inches in, stretching him enough to be pleasant but not overwhelming. He strokes his cock absently as Eric groans soundly at the new sensation. Being stuffed full of cock most be exactly what he needed because the ache subsides, easing into something less overbearing and much more pleasurable. Eric starts a sloppy pace, thrusting into Kenny with an anxiousness not quite gentle but too slow to truly be rough.

The clumsiness isn't a problem for Kenny, not when his cock pulses desperately with every wild uncoordinated snap of Eric's hips. They are pressed so so close together, his skin feeling like it's on fire under the contact. He never realized how warm Eric was until now, a blessing in this weather. Then Eric shifts just right to make him go crazy and Kenny can't help but to yell out in pleasure, clawing at his back with his free hand, vaguely wondering how Eric would feel about scratches, wondering what he has to do to make that happen again.

In time the two work out something of a rhythm. Steady and slow but with enough force behind it to keep them on edge, occasionally adding pressure to just the right spot to make Kenny cry out.

Somewhere in the background of all this the crowd is screaming again and the music is blaring even louder than before, the rave is coming to an end. The concert makes for a nice background noise, drowning out Kenny's shameless whines and Eric's worked up mumbling and groaning. Kenny squeals happily as Eric suddenly grabs him by his waist, fucking him more eagerly as he finally gets comfortable with the foreign sensation. It's a welcome change, Kenny notes as he lets go of his cock to catch Eric's face, grinning excitedly at him.

"I think-ah..." He trails off in a moan, not quite as in control as he thought he'd be. "Fuck, Eric..." Kenny adds, hand sliding up to grip Eric's hair, whatever he was trying to say gone in the wind. Instead he gets caught on Eric's name, repeating it again and again as he's fucked into the ground beneath him. And Eric loves it, he can see it in the way his moans pick up along with his pace, becoming careless and desperate and wild.

"I'm close!" Kenny finally rasp out, pulling Eric's hair enough to get himself cussed out on any other day. He thinks Eric says something like an agreement but he is so lost to it all, reaching a hand down to his own cock to finish himself and hopefully put this to an end once and for all.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Eric growls desperately, cumming with one final thrust, Kenny following right behind him.

They stay still for a minute, catching their breaths, and to Kenny's delight he doesn't get hard again only feeling a faint hot irritation which he'll gladly take as a lingering effect and hopefully not the start of anything else. Now with everything said and done he finally notices how cold it is without his costume, mind no longer fogged by artificial lust.

Kenny slowly sets up on his elbows, Eric gently pulling back as he does, now on his knees besides Kenny rather than on top of him. The eye contact they makes is almost awkward, both opening their mouths to say something that'll probably makes things even more awkward only to close them again. They are about to try again but-

But they're cut off by a loud crack and pop, the sky lighting up with a flash, illuminating both their faces in red and orange lights. Kenny holds his breath, watching the fireworks light up Eric's wide brown eyes, turning them to amber. Then it hits him, those aren't fireworks. Kenny-no Mysterion pulls his cloak around himself quickly to cover up, crawling towards the edge to catch a glimpse down below. Speakers are on fire, people are yelling and he's pretty sure it's all a bunch of drunk bullshit but still starts redressing immediately.

But Eric doesn't move, just sat there almost awkwardly with his thinking face on. Considering the situation Kenny reasons he shouldn't feel bad for fucking and leaving and yet;

"Sorry, Eric." Kenny says softly, kneeling down in front of him. "Duty calls." He says, giving Eric a soft kiss on the cheek.

Eric swallows, eyes darting to the side for a moment, mumbling as Mysterion turns to walk away.

"First of all it's The Coon, and secondly fuck you Mysterion." 

"Mark it off your to-do list, Coon."

Mysterion calls back in a way that'd seem flirtatious were he anyone but Mysterion. He flips off The Coon on his way to the stairwell for good measure, not dare turning back to let him see his gleeful smile. 

Right now there are drunks in danger, people to save and fires to put out. Later though,well maybe later he'll find something awful to do to The Coon for poisoning his food, or just pay him a threatening visit right when he thinks it's safe to go to bed. 

And just maybe tomorrow Kenny will suck Eric's dick, if he lets him. What can he say? He's always wanted a friend with benefits or in this case an evil furry bastard but who's Kenny to pick and choose?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I just really like hero/villain dynamics I guess? There's no reasonable explanation for this I hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> I'm very open to constructive criticism so if you have something to say I'm happy to hear it! I mean if you have anything to say even if it's not constructive or criticism you are welcome of course, thank you for reading!


End file.
